Friend or Foe?
by Un'D
Summary: Sasuke seorang putra bungsu dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Dan Naruto, putra bungsu dari keluarga kepolisian. Suatu hari, Sasuke diberikan tugas dari ayahnya yang memintanya untuk masuk dan menyamar menjadi rekan Naruto. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau Sasuke malah jatuh hati pada musuhnya? Haruskah ia menjadi teman Naruto untuk mengalahkan keluarganya? Atau tetap menjadi musuhnya?


_Okay ini cerita pertama Stez di fandom Naruto 'w' dan lagi ini cerita humu ._. /penghancur fandom U.U_

_Jadi, readers. HAPPY READING! \(^.^)/_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**Friend or Foe (c) Stez. Yang teridekan dari sebuah lagu**

**.**

**Genre : Crime., Romance(maybe)**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke. U.(as Seme), Naruto. U.(as Uke)**

**Slight KyuIta(maybe)**

**.**

**WARN! : Typo bertebaran, AU, EYD, OOC, cerita kurang bagus dan menghayati, alur kecepetan, yaoi.**

**Fujodanshi come here :^) homo haters? Out!**

**.**

**Summary : Sasuke seorang putra bungsu dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Dan Naruto, putra bungsu dari keluarga kepolisian. Suatu hari, Sasuke diberikan tugas dari ayahnya yang memintanya untuk masuk dan menyamar menjadi rekan Naruto. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau Sasuke malah jatuh hati pada musuhnya? Haruskah ia menjadi teman Naruto untuk mengalahkan keluarganya? Atau tetap menjadi musuhnya?**

* * *

><p>Tap<p>

Tap

Tap

Malam itu, seorang lelaki berambut hitam keluar dari sebuah gang. Pada bajunya terdapat beberapa bercak darah yang nampak jelas pada pakaiannya, ia membawa sebuah tas besar coklat yang masih bersih tanpa adanya bercak darah. Kemudian mengeluarkan baju lainnya dari dalam tas itu dan membuka hp nya.

"_Moshi-moshi, _ayah?" Ucapnya.

"_**Ya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sasuke?**_" balas orang dari sebrang.

"Berjalan lancar." jawab lelaki yang diketahui namanya Sasuke, dengan tenang.

"_**Bagus. Sekarang kembalilah. Tugas penting siap menunggumu.**_** -TIT-**" kemudian telepon dimatikan.**  
><strong>

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gang tadi, menuju mobil yang terparkir rapi diujung jalan. Menaikinya, kemudian bergerak menjauh dari gang tersebut. Membiarkan darah terus mengalir keluar.

* * *

><p>"Cepatlah, Naruto!" perintah sebuah suara lembut yang terkesan keras -?- dari seorang wanita berambut merah marun panjang. Kushina Uzumaki. Selaku ibu rumah tangga keluarga Namikaze, dan ibu dari 2 anak ini adalah anggota kepolisisan terpercaya.<p>

"Tu-tunggu!" balas sebuah suara yang berasal dari Uzumaki Naruto. Putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze ini masih repot merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. "Ibu tidak ikut?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Hari ini bukan tugasku." jawab Kushina.

"Baikla-"

"Naruto! Cepat!" Seru seseorang dari dalam mobil tempat penyetir. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minato Namikaze. Kepala keluarga sekaligus kepala anggota kepolisisan ini sudah duduk manis ditempatnya sambil membunyikan klakson mobil terus-menerus.

"Kita terlambat lagi, _baka_!" Lanjut lelaki yang duduk disebelah Minato. Rambut orangenya mencuar keluar jendela mobil. Kyuubi Namikaze. Putra sulung keluarga Namikaze.

Brak!

"Baik-baik! Aku tahu!" Seru Naruto setelah ia menutup paksa pintu mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto masih sibuk merapikan bajunya -yang sebenarnya sudah rapi- tanpa memperdulikan omelan Minato dan sumpah serapah Kyuubi. Yang ia pikirkan hari ini adalah tugasnya, tugasnya menyelidiki tentang pembunuhan Uchiha semalam.

Ya, Uchiha. Keluarga pembunuh berantai yang terkenal. Awalnya Naruto tidak peduli, tapi begitu ia mengetahui Uchiha memiliki anak bungsu yang seumur dengannya, semangatnya mulai berkobar. Baginya, memiliki rival itu sangat mengasyikan, apalagi kalau seumuran. Karena itu, ia berusahal tampil sebaik mungkin untuk rivalnya. Walau ia juga tidak tahu, siapa nama asli orang yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya.

Banyak yang menganggap Naruto aneh. Tentu keanehan karena ingin memiliki rival, padahal semua orang tidak suka jika memiliki rival, tapi Naruto berbeda. Selama ini, Naruto selalu dinomor satukan oleh teman-teman disekolahnya. Ya, Naruto masih berusia 16 tahun, kelas XI di Konoha High School. Dia memiliki banyak teman, periang, dan nilainya memuaskan. Naruto mencari rivalnya disekolah tapi mereka semua menolaknya.

* * *

><p>CKITT!<p>

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti mendadak dipinggir jalan yang penuh polisi dan tim penyelidik dengan mulus.

Cklek!

"Bagaimana!? Sudah kalian selidiki!?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik keluar dari mobil. Minato Namikaze. Bertanya secepat kilat pada tim penyelidik.

"Sudah. Ini datanya." ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan 2 buah tato ungu di pipi kiri dan kanannya sambil memberikan sebuah data kepada Minato. Nohara Rin. Anggota tim penyelidik terpercaya Minato.

"_Arigatou_, Rin." ucap Minato menerima data itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Rin, yang melakukannya Uchiha lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi, yang sudah ada disebelah Minato dengan Naruto yang mengekorinya.

"Ya," jawab Rin singkat. Membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa kau cengar-cengir?" Tanya Kyuubi melihat adiknya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak-tidak! _Kepo_ banget!" balas Naruto yang cengirannya semakin melebar, sementara Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tampang _-ngapain-sih-senyum-senyum?-jijik-banget-tau-gak?-._

"terserahlah." ucap Kyuubi kemudian berbalik.

Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya. Ia ingin melihat tempat kejadiannya langsung, tempat kejadian dimana sang bungsu Uchiha membunuh mangsanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Place<strong>

"Sasuke, kemari." pinta seorang lelaki dengan berambut raven sebahu, Uchiha Itachi. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"Tugas kan? Aku tahu. Dimana ayah?" tanya Sasuke kepada kakaknya sambil berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Ayah pergi keluar bersama ibu. Lalu ini," ucap Itachi, memberikan sebuah data. "Tugas yang ayah berikan kepadamu." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke membuka data itu. Membacanya dari pojok atas sampai bawah.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Ayah memintaku untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke, yang menurutnya pekerjaan yang lumayan risih. Tentu saja. Dalam data dituliskan bahwa Naruto anak kepolisisan dan seumur dengannya.

"Bukan membunuhnya." jawab Itachi.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan menjadi rekannya." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Ap-!? Rekan!? Dengan polisi!? Itu berarti aku pengkhianat kan!? Tidak! Tidak. Mau!" tolak Sasuke keras. Sampai mati pun, ia tidak akan mengkhianati keluarganya.

"Tidak, maksudku- ah, dasar... Bukan berarti kau mengkhianati. Kau akan menyamar kemudian menjadi rekannya dikepolisian. Kau akan dipindahkan dan disatu sekolahkan dengannya. Itu saja." ucap Itachi. Menjelaskan sesingkat-singkatnya yang dia bisa.

"Jadi, kalau aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan mereka, aku akan mengkhianati mereka dan kembali kesini, begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Sebuah seringaian tipis mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Ya, kau memang cepat tangkap Sasuke. Oh iya, ayah juga menyarankan untukmu membawakan juga perlengkapan senjata kepolisian saat kau berkhianat. Dan cari kelemahan mereka." Lanjut Itcahi, berbalik kemudian membiarkan adiknya sendiri.

"Uhm... Putra bungsu, seumuran. Rival." Gumam Sasuke. Seringaian tipis mengembang menjadi seringaian lebar yang mengerikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya-<strong>

Pagi yang cerah. Senin. Awal kegiatan normal kembali dimulai. Tidak untuk si duo bocah ini. Yang satu berambut pirang masih meringkuk dibawah selimut. Dan yang satu berambut orange duduk manis disisi kasur dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Padahal sudah jam 7 pagi lewat, dan mereka masih bersantai ria.

Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk sekolah. Ya, walaupun bekerja menjadi polisi, Naruto masih berusia 16 tahun. Ia bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sementara Kyuubi, dia harus datang ke kampus lebih awal karena minggu kemarin dia terlambat dan hari ini ia mendapat hukuman dari dosennya.

"Naruto, Kyuubi bangunlah! Kalian bisa terlambat!" suruh Kushina sambil membuka jendela.

"Tunggu... hng... sebentar." ucap Naruto yang masih meringkuk didalam selimut.

"Aku sudah... nghh... bangun... nyap-nyap." ucap Kyuubi dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Cih... Kenapa sih punya anak susah sekali bangunnya?" gumam Kushina menatap kedua anaknya yang sejak tadi tidak berpindah posisi.

Cklek!

"Mereka mirip denganmu." ucap lelaki yang berada di ujung pintu. Minato.

"Aku gampang dibangukan kok." elak Kushina.

"hmp... Dasar." gumam Minato kemudian mendekati kedua putranya. "Kyuubi, Naruto ayo bangun! Kita akan segera berangkat." ucap Minato lembut.

Nada lembut selembut sutra itu akhirnya dapat membuat mata Kyuubi membuka perlahan, dan membangunkan Naruto.

"Ayo, mandi." suruh Kushina.

"Ya..."

* * *

><p>Naruto berdiri didepan pagar coklat megah. Konoha High School. Tempat Naruo bermain-main dengan teman-temannya. Bermain, bukan belajar. Ia memang selalu ngobrol dikelas, tapi karena otaknya yang cerdas membuat nilainya menjadi memuaskan.<p>

Greek!

Pintu kelas XI-A dibuka dengan semangat oleh Naruto.

"Ohayou!" Seru Naruto riang. Cengiran lebar bermekaran diwajahnya.

"Oy! Ohayou, Naruto!" Balas salah satu temannya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu diikatnya. Shikamaru Nara.

"Ohayou... Naruto, kau mengerjakan PR dari Kurenai-sensei?" tanya salah satu teman naruto yang sedang mengembat habis makanan ringan. Lambang lingkaran berada dikedua pipinya yang gemuk. Choji Akimichi.

"Aaaa... Sudah. Kau mau lihat kan?" tanya balik Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"I-iya."

"Tidak. Kerjakan sendiri. Wee." ejek Naruto.

"Ap- Naruto! Aku tidak mengerti soal itu! Ayolah! Kita kan sahabat!" rengek Choji.

"Pfft. Tidak-tidak! Salah sendiri kau tidak belajar." balas Naruto.

"Nyahaha! Choji! Kemari! Ino meminjamkan PR nya, ayo salin!" seru seseorang dengan tato segitiga merah dipipinya. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Wuogh! Hebat Kiba! Ayo!" balas Choji yang langsung saja melesat ketempat Kiba.

"Ooy!" panggil Naruto. Sementara yang dipanggil tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sudahlah, kita lebih baik menyiapkan pelajaran." ucap Shikamaru cuek kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

"Ya." balas Naruto.

Sementara yang lain sibuk mengerjakan PR atau tugas, saat ini Nauto duduk manis dikursinya. Berkhayal. Ya, berkhayal. Ia berkhayal bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha datang ke sekolahnya, kemudian mereka berkenalan dan akhirnya menjadi FriendEnemys. Selalu bersama saat senang dan susah, saat sedih dan bahagia. Yang walaupun sebenarnya lebih kelihatan seperti orang pacaran.

Khayalannya berhenti ketika bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dan gurunya masuk kedalam kelasnya diekori oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam.

"Ohayou! Hari ini kita memiliki teman baru." ucap seorang guru. Rambutnya pendek setengkuk berwarna hitam pekat. Ia adalah wakil kepala sekolah KHS, Suzune. "Perkenalkan dirimu." pinta Suzune menatap murid disebelahnya.

"Ya. Namaku Sasuke Uc- Sasuke Orochi. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu." ucap lelaki itu, yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha sedang menyamar.

'_Sasuke?_' gumam Naruto.

.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki menatap lurus tepat ke mata onyx kelam milik Sasuke. Seakan mengintimidasi jati diri sang murid baru.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

'_Uchiha_'

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaa! Chap 1 selesai! x3<p>

Jadi readers-sama, gimana nih sama ceritanya Stez?

Seru atau enggak? '-'

Karena Stez baru, jadi boleh mengkritik apapun tentang fict ini 'w'

Tapi Stez tidak menerima flame, karena Stez juga ingin readers menghargai fict penghancur fandom ini UvU

Sekian dari Stez! (/^3^)/

.

So, keep or delete?


End file.
